Looking Through a Broken Mirror
by white pedal
Summary: Ten years had passed since that horrible night and still no one told him what happened and who was responsible. Little did they know, that the truth will come out eventually. Sequel to Zabani-Chan's "Reunited, Torn apart"
1. A pit of Darkness

_**I did write a story like this about three years ago but I deleted it since It wasn't that great. But this is a sequal to Zabani-Chans fic "Reunited, Torn apart" after I read it I got so emotional that I wanted to make a sequel for the story, so I asked Zabani for permission and said yes:) So here goes!**_

_**I do not own Gravitation, except my OC's**_

_Everything was dark and cold. He just kept running as fast as his legs could carry him, it was so bizarre- what was he running from? These questions were popping up as he continued to run, he stopped as he saw something from the distance._

_A light. A way out._

_The eight year old boy ran as fast as he could to it. He was getting closer to his escape and was not hesitating to stop now as he was getting close to his freedom. He kept thinking, I'm going to make it! I'm actually going to make it!_

_Everything went dark once more._

_He stopped and was horrified. His heart was beating in panic and he had cold sweat going down his brow, he suddenly felt himself falling._

_He screamed as he continued to fall down the bottomless pit._

Eighteen year old Rikku Uesugi shot up from his bed panting and sweating. It was a never ending cycle that he had been having those nightmares, they just seem to keep coming back every night now as he went to sleep.

This time, he didn't go back to sleep.

He got up to go to the bathroom to calm down. He turned on the water on the tap and splashed it on his face, the cool liquid started to relax him.

He looked at the mirror.

"Not again." He said.

He got out of the bathroom and went to sit at his table. He was trying to clear his head of the horrible nightmare he had.

The nightmare was him running and trying to find an escape. And just when he finally finds an escape, it ends up disappearing and he falls into the eternal darkness.

He rubs his head.

Then something caught his eye.

He went over to the counter and picked up a picture frame. Inside the frame was a picture of Rikku when he was eight years old, and with him there were his parents.

Shuichi Shindou and Erie "Yuki" Uesugi. The famous pop singer and the most famous novelist in Japan.

They adopted the young boy and became the family he never had. He had parents who loved him, regardless that they are both men.

But when they broke up on that horrible night, his dream shattered. For three years he only had Shuichi there for him, but knew that deep down it was killing his mother that Yuki wasn't there for him anymore.

He didn't know that his misery was corrosive as it effected Rikku dearly.

His heart broke for him.

And it wasn't long until one fateful night that he will never see Shuichi ever again. He learned the heart breaking truth that he was no longer in the land of the living, he lost a mother.

He went to live with Yuki afterwards. Trying to fix their broken family and heal their wounds.

Rikku puts the picture down and goes back to bed.

**Chapter two will be coming soon. Sorry this chapter is so incredibly short but it will be longer next chapter.**


	2. Morning conversation

**So in the fist chapter Rikku has nightmares about his parents break up and Shuichi's death.**

**Poor guy:(**

**I do not own Gravitation**

Rikku woke up at four in the morning and was still pretty tired. Given that last night's unpleasant dream gave him quite a scare.

He got out of his bed and headed straight for the shower. He turned on the water and began to lather his hair in aqua scented shampoo. He washed his his flowing light blonde hair and rinsed it out.

Showering was always the perfect time to think clearly. He continued to think about his nightmares that he had been having over the last thirteen years.

He was traumatized by his parents fight yes and he was hurt by it. After Shuichi's death he had been having nightmares of being in eternal darkness, and when he finally found a escape, he was pulled back into the abyss.

Falling eternally in a dark bottomless pit.

He was finished with his shower and came out. He had a towel wiping his face.

What he didn't know was that someone was in the bathroom with him. He froze as he saw a twelve year old boy smiling at him and was holding a basket.

Rikku turned red.

He screamed and he hid behind the shower curtain.

"Ah! Nao! What the hell are you doing here!?" He demanded.

"Good morning Rikku," Nao said "How are you?"

Nao Uesugi is Rikku's cousin. He is Mika's twelve year old son who would often visit Rikku in his apartment from time to time.

The boy has short brown hair that was covered with a short hat. He had his mothers blue eyes but instead of the stern look she always gives his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

He was wearing a black shirt with a red tie around his neck with a pair of black pants and shoes.

He held up the basket as he continued to smile.

"I brought you breakfast." he said sweetly.

Rikku felt his eye twitch as he stared at the boy.

"Couldn't you wait until after I got out of the shower with a house coat on!?" Rikku exclaimed.

"What? It's not something I haven't seen anything like it before."

Rikku sighed.

* * *

Rikku was dressed in a blue shirt and black pants. He and Nao were eating at the kitchen table having bento's while drinking some Chai tea.

"So cousin," Nao began "how have you been? Mother says you haven't been keeping contact with her lately."

After Rikku finished drinking his tea he answered the question.

"I've been busy getting ready for college, so I wasn't able to keep in touch with you guys. Sorry about that."

"Oh no that is fine," Nao says "I understand that college is important and you must prepare for it."

Rikku took another sip of his tea.

"..Mika sent you here for a reason didn't she?" Rikku said.

Nao went wide eyed in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Noa said.

"...She wants to know if I'm still going to therapy."

Nao sighed. He knew the cat was out of the bag now.

"...Yes."

Ever since Rikku was nine he went to therapy to deal with Shuichi's death and the other ordeals he went through. Mika was the one who suggested that he go because after everything that happened to Rikku, from his parents fight to Shuichi's death, she fears that his mentality was at risk and would end up just like his father Erie.

He had been doing well over the years as he had the chance to get everything off of his chest. Though Mika was still worried that it wasn't enough for her adopted nephew, he was still having nightmares and she feared that, like her brother, he will shut himself from everyone.

And possibly commit suicide.

Rikku took a deep breath.

"Don't worry I'm still going, I know aunt Mika is worried about my well being but she should know I wouldn't just stop going to therapy."

Nao smiled.

"I am relieved to hear that," Nao said "Mother was getting worried that you haven't been going."

Rikku smiled. Mika can be a bit over protective yes but he was glad to know that she cares.

Rikku looked up at the clock and got up. He went to get his school bag and was heading out the door.

He looks back his cousin.

"And tell aunt Mika that she can just come to my place and talk to me face to face. I have nothing to hide."

He went out the door as Nao watched.

He got out of the chair and walked around Rikku's apartment.

His cell phone rang. He looks at the .ID. And it said "Mama". He answers it.

"Hello mother." Nao says.

"_Hi honey, did you see Rikku today?" _Mika asked her son.

"I did, and he told me he is still going to therapy. He seems to be doing just fine."

Nao heard his mother sigh in relief.

"_I'm so glad to know. For a second I thought something bad might have happened to him."_

"He said he was getting ready for college. That's why he didn't call for a while." Nao said.

His mother didn't him for a moment.

"_...If only he was there to see him go to college."_ Mika said.

Nao had a a sad look on his face.

Something caught the corner of his eye. He went over to the shelf where he saw Rikku's family portrait. He picks it up and eyes it.

In the picture there was six year old Rikku smiling while Shuichi Shindou was hugging him and had a big grin plastered on his face. While Erie put his arm around Shuichi but he didn't really smile, but his piercing gold eyes were soft and had a gentle happiness to them.

He had a sad look on his face. They looked so happy together, they looked like the picture perfect family.

"Mother..do you think we will ever find uncle Erie?"

"_...I hope so sweetheart."_

**Erie missing? How did this happen? **


End file.
